Troublemaker
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's son, the best friend of the youngest Uchiha, and, most importantly, the village troublemaker. /MinaNaru BOND-drabbles./ Slight SasuNaru fluff/
1. Troublemaker

Title: Troublemaker  
Genre: Humor/Family  
Rating: K+  
Character(s): Minato N./Naruto U.  
Summary: AU. The Yondaime sighed at the blonde boy that was staring up at him cutely with alligator tears in his bright blue eyes and his bottom lip jutted out ever-so-slightly as Fugaku glared openly.  
Warning(s): AU. Light SasuNaru fluff eventually.

The Yondaime sighed at the blonde boy that was staring up at him cutely with crocodile tears in his bright blue eyes and his bottom lip jutted out ever-so-slightly as Fugaku glared openly. "I'm _sorry,_Tousan!" he exclaimed sadly, his hands reaching out to clutch at the man's jounin pants. The older blonde sighed again. "I wont do it again," he mumbled into his father's cotton-clad leg.

Minato looked up at the father of Naruto's victim. "See? He won't do it again." He knew this was probably a lie.

"It was an accident!" Naruto added helpfully.

Fugaku's face turned a bright red. "You can't possibly be that naive!" Umino Iruka stood about five feet away from the squabble, looking quite uncomfortable. "Of course he's going to do it again! He's just a troublemaker!"

A dangerous aura wrapped itself around the young Hokange's body and the tension in the room became almost visible as Minato placed a hand on his son's head. "I believe him when he says it was an accident. He's never lied to me before so I doubt he would start now. Besides," he added, " I like Sasuke's hair like this." He gestured toward the boy who had his head - now streaked with blue - down and his face was burning red. "It gives him a personality, since you won't allow him to have one."

Fugaku's jaw dropped. "And I suggest, Uchiha, that you never insult my son again because the consequences will be great." Blue eyes were narrowed dangerously at the other father.

The Uchiha bowed angrily, humiliated. "Hai, Hokage-sama." He turned to Sasuke who was now looking about as uncomfortable as Iruka. The sensei started to shift his weight uncomfortably, praying to the gods that a fight wouldn't break out in his classroom while the children were outside. "Come home immediately after your classes." Sasuke nodded and Fugaku walked out of the building.

Minato turned and pushed Naruto gently away from his leg so he could speak with both boys. He crouched to their eye level and winked, placing one finger over grinning lips. "Who wants to get ramen?" Both faces lit up. "_If _it's okay with your sensei." Both boys turned to face the scarred teacher.

"_Pleeeeeease_, sensei?" Naruto begged, folding his hands and staring up at the tan man.

Iruka chuckled and nodded. "Be back in forty-five minutes; that's when study hall ends."

Minato smiled as Sasuke smirked and Naruto cheered and they set off, laughing and joking.

* * *

**The first of (what I hope to be) many MinaNaru drabbles. And they'll all be in one convenient place – here! So stay tuned and leave a review for this lovely authoress (I don't bite!)**


	2. Babysitting

Troublemaker

Title: Babysitting  
Summary: It's Minato's day off and he's stuck babysitting the two Uchiha kids plus his own carbon-copy.  
Genre: Humor/Family  
Rating: K+  
Warning(s): AU; a slight innuendo at the end  
Pairing(s): Mention of MinaKushi

* * *

The blond Hokage smiled awkwardly at Mikoto as the three-year-old youngest Uchiha wobbled shakily into his house and over to the corner where Naruto was playing with blocks. "So I get the privilege of babysitting today?" he asked.

The mother smiled and nodded. "Kushina-chan and I are headed out for the day and she told me that you would care for the three – since Fugaku's out of town on business," she explained. Her expression became concerned as her eyes focused on Itachi and then darted to the two boys playing in the corner. "That's all right with you, isn't it, Minato-kun? I know that today's your only day off in quite some time and it's all right with me if you want to stay home by yourself; I'm sure we can –"

"It's quite all right, Mikoto-san," he interrupted, smiling. "I don't mind being with the kids today." _Even if it is my only day off… _he thought grudgingly.

"Well…all right then." The mother smiled and nudged the eight-year-old Itachi, who was leaning on her thigh looking tired and pale. "Itachi hasn't been feeling very well today, so he shouldn't be much trouble at all – he'll probably be sleeping most of the time," she explained, stepping into the house with Itachi in tow.

Just as Mikoto placed Itachi onto the brown leather couch, Kushina walked into the room, carrying a purse that was much larger than a normal person would need (_Seriously, I could probably fit Naruto and Sasuke in that thing, _Minato though off-handedly). "Are you ready to go, Mikoto-chan?" the red-head asked. The Uchiha smiled and nodded. "We're off then," she said, headed toward the door. "We'll back later tonight, Minato. Be sure to –"

"Bathe and feed the children and send them to bed at a decent hour; I know, I know," the blond interrupted for the second time and smiled. "You can count on me!"

"Yeah, sure. Bye, kids!" Kushina called and pecked Minato on the check before leaving.

Minato stood in the same place for a moment, staring at the door, before plopping down on the floor next to the two three-year-olds.

* * *

Dinner was served and eaten and the children were bathed and clothed all without much of a hassle or a mess (with the exception of Itachi, who threw up on the floor once, but he'd cleaned that up after apologizing profusely to the Yondaime). And now the hard part: getting the small children to actually _sleep. _

Itachi was the one who usually helped Minato when he had to babysit – since he was good with Sasuke and Minato was good with Naruto, they made a great team – but now Itachi was flushed and feverish as he kneeled beside the blond, clutching a small book that he'd told Minato that he should read to the two toddlers. At the time, Minato had agreed, congratulating the kid on a genius idea to keep the two calm, but, as most plans do, it all went downhill.

When Minato had told the two toddlers that he was going to read them a bedtime story (a classic shinobi one, mind you) the two had thrown a fit, saying (screaming) that they didn't want to go to bed and that it was "too early for such an ordeal." (Minato was thoroughly confused at that statement, wondering where the young Uchiha had heard such a thing or even knew how to say it. He blamed Fugaku.)

Minato sat on the hardwood floor in the living room, trying desperately to get the tiny carbon-copy of himself off of his back as Sasuke clutched his Jounin-pants and pleaded that they not go to sleep yet. The blond glanced at the clock: _8:40…it's already about 20 minutes past the time they usually go to bed…. Kushina's gonna kill me, _Minato inwardly groaned and finally plucked Naruto off his back and grabbed the smallest Uchiha. The Yondaime stood with a small grunt and two toddlers wriggling in his grasp as he clutched them against his waist. He looked down at the oldest Uchiha, who was still kneeling on the ground with a flushed face and a book in his arms, looking up at him. "You just…stay there," he instructed and Itachi blinked and nodded, then curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

Minato's light snoring was interrupted as two kunoichi burst into his house, laughing louder than normal and leaning against each other. Mikoto glanced around the room and saw Itachi curled up on the recliner, sleeping peacefully. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked, her speech slightly slurred.

The blond smiled at her and said, "He's upstairs sleeping. Why don't you just head home and leave the two here to rest…? You can get them in the morning, if you'd like…after you take some pain medication for the headache you're going to have in the morning."

Mikoto grinned at the offer. "Thanks, Mina-chan!" she turned to the red-head and waved. "See ya, Kushina-chan!"

"Bye, Mikoto," she responded, chuckling lightly. The Uchiha turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her quietly. Kushina turned to her husband thoughtfully. "You know, the house doesn't look too bad. Maybe I should leave you with the kids more often," she said, turning to head up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah, sure, leave the guy who works all day with the children," he teased, following her up the stairs.

"Hmm…well, I suppose you should get _some _sort of reward for being so amazing today, so…." Her thought trailed off and she grinned at the look on Minato's face before he kissed her and said, "I'll race you to the bedroom!"

* * *

**This "chapter" is much longer than intended it to be, but oh, well. **

**By the way, I just had to add the last bit in there. I can hardly survive without a pervy joke here and there :P **

**Reviews are much appreciated and I promise a cookie to those who do! I don't bite…I promise!**


End file.
